<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Home to Me by PikaChu100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423235">Come Home to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100'>PikaChu100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, Fem!Oikawa Tooru, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Secret Relationship, Surprises, White Day, have some fluff, yes that's sanemi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has long known that he's in love with his childhood friend and it isn't a secret that Tooru too might have some feelings for him but both him and the girl have been keeping it to themselves.</p>
<p>And maybe for once Matsun might be right about not hiding it anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>iwaoi lol screaming</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Home to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iwa-chan, wait up!” Tooru calls out and runs after her best friend. </p>
<p>“Hurry up, I’ll leave you.” Hajime doesn’t stop walking but he does take smaller steps. </p>
<p>“I said wait!” Tooru manages to catch up with him and links their arms together. <br/>Hajime stares at their linked arm but says nothing  because Tooru won’t listen to him either way if he tells her to let go. They walk together to school every morning eventually Matsukawa and Hanamaki will join them on the way and Tooru will jump from him to Hanamaki and those two will gossip all the way to school leaving him and Matsukawa to have a chance to talk about mangas. </p>
<p>But today Tooru sticks to him and he notices that she isn’t talking much, even Hanamaki is giving him looks because he’s worried about Tooru being down since morning. During the train ride, Tooru leans her head on his shoulders and sighs - then Hajime remembers one possibility so he checks the calendar for the date. Ah - it might be that time of month. </p>
<p>He leans down to whisper in Tooru’s ear. “Is it that time of month again?” </p>
<p>Tooru merely nods to his question. </p>
<p>“If it hurts too much tell me.” Hajime softens his tone. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Tooru whispers softly. </p>
<p>Hajime doesn’t ask much about it after that  and tries to make everything easier on Tooru as possible. He’s been in Tooru’s life long enough to know that her periods are bad at times, he doesn’t know how painful it is but if it’s enough to make her curl up in pain and skip  volleyball practice then it’s bad. Tooru hates skipping practice over little things - her period isn’t a little thing. With her being sensitive to almost everything during this time, Hajime drops the roughness with her and treats her softly. </p>
<p>“She’s not going to be cheerful this week.” Hajime whispers to his friends when Tooru leaves them to head to her class. </p>
<p>“Got it.” Matsukawa nods. </p>
<p>“Noted, no wonder she was so down in the morning.” Hanamaki pouts. </p>
<p>“She’ll be fine.” Hajime waves it off. </p>
<p>There’s always a limit to where Hajime can always look out for her. They are in different classes so he can’t always be with her and it wouldn’t be too good if they hung out all the time. There’s enough rumours about them. Hajime doesn’t need more pesky glares from the boys in the school. Tooru is popular for obvious reasons - she’s beautiful. No one can say otherwise, she’s a looker and friendly. People like her most of the time,Hajime only likes her at times but loves her every second. </p>
<p>People are saying that they are dating - but they are not, Hajime wishes that rumour is true but no. His feelings for his childhood best friend are strong but actually telling her that and perhaps becoming more than friends is something still hard for Hajime. It’s something between him and her to deal with, maybe when the both of them have guts then they talk about it but for now - they are just friends. </p>
<p>Hajime sits in class, focusing as hard as he can during class, all four of them are in the college prep class but are different classes aside from Matsukawa and Hanamaki. While three of them are already seeking universities to enter and choose their courses, Tooru might be aiming for a path focusing on sports. It’s not a surprise for them by how much dedication she has placed in volleyball her whole life, Hajime started playing it because of her. For the next class before lunch break, his class is switching places and so he walks with his classmate - passing by Tooru’s class. He glances in to catch a look at Tooru. She looks pale and in pain. He’ll text her just in case when lunch starts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher leaves when the bell rings and Tooru can finally rest herself on the table. She should have skipped school today knowing there would be a chance of her cramps being bad. The girls probably know it but there’s only so much they could help with it. Her phone rings with the special ringtone she set it with when Hajime texts her. She opens her phone and almost cries when Hajime tells her he’s coming to her class with some period patch, chocolates and milk bread. She sits up properly and cleans her things before resting again. </p>
<p>“Is Oikawa here?” Hajime asks the boys who are hanging out near the door of the classroom.</p>
<p>“Yea.” One of them says and turns around towards Tooru. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi is here!” </p>
<p>Hajime enters the class and crouches next to her desk so she doesn’t have to get up. “You look pale. Why don’t you go to the infirmary?” </p>
<p>“I’ll be okay.” Tooru shakes her head. </p>
<p>Hajime frowns but doesn’t say anything more and hands her a plastic bag with all the things he said he’d bring. “Put on the patch. And make sure you eat.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Iwa-chan. Guess I’ll have to skip practice today.” She smiles even though she’s visibly hurting. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay going home alone? I have practice today.” Hajime pats her head softly, forgetting that they aren’t alone. </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. If not I’ll wait for you.” Tooru sighs. </p>
<p>Hajime nods and sighs. “Take care of yourself. You’re always making me worried.” He gets up. “I’ll get going. Matsun and Makki are waiting. Tell me if anything’s up.” He ruffled her hair and walked out of the class like he did nothing. </p>
<p>Once he’s a distance away from Tooru’s class, he lets out a shaky breath and smacks both of his cheeks so hard that people actually stared at him - just to conceal the blush he’s sporting. The rumours about them would become wilder with what he just did. For a minute when he saw her pale face, he forgot about other people, and what mattered was her comfort.</p>
<p>Tooru looks into the plastic bag with a smile. She takes out the food in the bag and asks one of her female classmates to help her to the toilet. She puts on the patch in the toilet and upon returning to class she eats the bread and chocolate Hajime bought for her. She knows everyone was looking and perhaps what happened would spread throughout the school but it’s okay. She likes it that way, that way people know that she’s unattainable and Hajime is hers. </p>
<p>Even if he hasn’t said it, she knows. And without her having to confess, he knows. </p>
<p>They aren’t total idiots. Tooru knows that Hajime has feelings for her but how far is it - that she has to confirm and Tooru has been obvious with her hints with Hajime. Kids at school aren’t quiet about what they see and that’s natural but of course, there are still people confessing to Tooru only to be rejected again and again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week passes by just fine when Tooru’s cramps start to decrease as the days go by and she’s back to her cheerful self again. She walks with Hanamaki instead of Hajime this morning, catter over something Matsukawa and Hajime doesn’t understand - a band or something and apparently they’ll do a concert soon and both were planning to go. Matsukawa grabs onto his arm and makes him stop and puts a finger on his lips. </p>
<p>“Let them walk first. I want to ask you something about Oikawa and you.” Matsukawa whispers. </p>
<p>The two people in front of them don't notice them and Hajime lets them be, instead he looks at Matsukawa. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“When are you telling her that you love her?” Matsukawa goes straight to the point. </p>
<p>Hajime turns red. “What’s with the question.” He gruffs and tugs his arm free from Matsukawa. </p>
<p>“It’s been too long. I’ve been seeing you and Oikawa flirting for 3 years. It’s sickening.” Matsukawa mutters.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy.” Hajime rubs the back of his neck. “Telling her I’m in love with her is declaring something big.” </p>
<p>“Of course it is. But how much longer are you going to be able to see her on a daily basis?” Matsukawa gives him a serious look. “I heard the coach is letting people watch her play, scouters. Who knows - she might just disappear from your view and you still haven’t told her that you love her.” </p>
<p>Hajime knows about that, Tooru herself told him about it. They were from some universities that saw her at the tournament and wanted to see her again. “I know.” </p>
<p>“If I can tell the person I love that I love them. You can too, you’re much braver than I am and you have a better chance then I did.” Matsukawa pats his back. “Tell her before it’s too late.”</p>
<p>Hajime looks at his best friend - confused. Mattsun confessed to someone? “Eh - who is it?” </p>
<p>Matsukawa laughs. “It’s a secret. I thought you would have noticed it but I guess you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Did it go well?” Hajime asks - smiling brightly, happy for his friend.</p>
<p>“Yea. We’re kind together.” Matsukawa nods. “Keep it a secret.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be late today, practice will run longer.” Tooru tells Hajime at lunch. </p>
<p>The two of them are standing in front of the vending machine, Tooru getting a bottle of green tea while Hajime is looking for another 100 yen for a Pocari Sweat. Tooru hands him one and he mutters a thanks before inserting the coin and pressing the button that then drops the drink. </p>
<p>“I might finish earlier, I’ll wait for you.” Hajime picks the drink from the vending machine. </p>
<p>“At the gate as usual?” </p>
<p>“Hmm, at the gate.” </p>
<p>They went about their days without much thought - it was another school day with volleyball practice for both of them. They’ll walk back home together, return to their respective houses, take a shower, eat, study and then sleep. Nothing out of place would happen. And nothing out of the ordinary happens for Hajime, it goes as expected. Matsukawa and Hanamaki head home first while he waits for Tooru. When it is time , he leaves and locks up the club room to wait for Tooru at the gate. </p>
<p>Some time passes and he sees the girl’s team leaving the school, one by one they leave and still no sight of Tooru. He leans against the school gate - waiting.</p>
<p>“Oh, Iwaizumi.” One of the third years in the girls volleyball team spots him waiting at the gate for Tooru. </p>
<p>“Hey, is Oikawa still changing?” He straightened himself. </p>
<p>The girl looks down with a grim expression on her face. Hajime frowns and notices that no one else is walking out from where the changing room was. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Hajime asks her. </p>
<p>“The coach took her to the hospital.” Hajime’s heart sinks hearing her say it. “She fell and twisted her ankle and it looked like her knee hit the floor hard too. So the coach took her to check it, she was limping and in pain.”  </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>The girls stand there in silence when Hajime becomes quiet. “I’m sure she’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>“Y-yea… Thank you for telling me.” He tells her. </p>
<p>He walks home alone, pondering if he should text Tooru asking if she was okay but knowing her, she would like to be left alone seeing how she hasn’t texted him anything. So he decides to not ask and instead that night before he sleeps he sends her a message. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Tooru. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t be late. （╬ಠ益ಠ)”</p>
<p>He doesn’t wait for a reply. </p>
<p>And he doesn’t get one. </p>
<p>He walks to school alone that day. </p>
<p>The next day, he is still alone. </p>
<p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki do ask about Tooru and he tells them what he heard from the girl. They nodded silently, understanding how much it could hurt Tooru. Getting injured is never good and falling on her knee is bad. </p>
<p>“She’s not talking to anyone.” Hanamaki sighs in frustration. </p>
<p>“Just give her time, you know how she is.”  Matsukawa shrugs. “Her mental strength and pride is something else.” </p>
<p>“That’s true.” Hajime agrees with Matsukawa. </p>
<p>Tooru has always been strong in that area. </p>
<p>So when she shows up in his bedroom after school - it takes him by surprise. Her ankle is wrapped and her knee has bruises on it. She looks up when the door opens to reveal that it’s him. </p>
<p>“Sorry for being so quiet for a few days.” Her hair is not curled and tucked behind her ears. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. How’s the leg.” Hajime puts his bag down and takes off his school jacket and sweater, leaving his shirt on. </p>
<p>“Why are you stripping in front of me?” Tooru jokes.</p>
<p>“Why are you on my bed?” He replies. </p>
<p>Hajime sits down at his desk chair and undoes his ties and top button. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Tooru nods. “It’s nothing serious.” She looks down - the long strands of her brown hair falls hiding her face. </p>
<p>“Just a sprained ankle and bruised knee.” She’s still not looking up. “And a month's rest.” </p>
<p>She’s not okay. Hajime gets up from his chair and sits on the floor in front of her. He pushed her hair away from her face, lifting her face up slowly to meet eyes with her. Of course she’s crying, throughout the years, she’s been careful with her body. Taking care of it so that she’ll always be in shape, never pushing it too much and taking proper rests when needed. So when she suddenly has an injury that causes her to be put on rest for a whole month - it makes sense that she’ll be frustrated. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t cry.” Hajime is weak when it comes to her. </p>
<p>“I tried so hard to keep myself in the best shape and a freaking fall happens.” She cries. </p>
<p>“Accidents happen. We can’t do anything about it.” Hajime holds her face softly with both of his hands, wiping her tears. </p>
<p>“I know but-” She bites her lips. </p>
<p>“It’s frustrating I know. But there’s nothing you can do but rest so your body can heal again. Tooru, it’s okay.” Hajime talks to her in a softer tone that he never uses often. </p>
<p>“Hajime.” Her tears are pouring out more and more. </p>
<p>Hajime pulls her into his arms, lifting her just a little to make sure her leg would be in a comfortable position as he put her in his lap, her face resting in the crook of his neck and his arms around her - holding her tightly. </p>
<p>“Cry. Cry it all out. I’m here for you.” Hajime unconsciously kisses her forehead. </p>
<p>Tooru cries her eyes out until she falls asleep in his arms. His shirt is wet from her tears, sighing he leans against his bed with her still in his arms. It’s probably best for him to let her sleep so he lifts her up and tucks her under the covers of his bed. This puts him in a bind since some of his classmates are coming for a study session and having her in his bed in the state that she is in, he doesn’t want them coming in here. </p>
<p>He takes off the tear soaked shirt and changes into a t-shirt and leaves his room with his books in hand. He places them on the table in a small living area of the second floor of his house. He rushed down the stairs with his phone in hand, his friends could be here at any time. </p>
<p>“I made some cookies. I’ll put them on the plate, share with your friends.” Hajime’s mother tells him when he enters the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Okay…” He sighs a little. “Tooru is in my room, leave her for a while. She’s sleeping right now.” Iwaizumi tells his mother while he takes some glasses and a whole bottle of drink and carries the tray with the cookies his mother just made for them. </p>
<p>“I’ll check up on her later.” His mother sighs. “That poor girl.” </p>
<p>“Don’t mention anything about it. She has too much pride to let anyone know that she’s hurting.” Iwaizumi mutters. </p>
<p>“Except you.” His mother pats his cheek. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi blushes, he guesses he couldn’t hide it from his mother. “I guess.”</p>
<p>“You can’t keep hiding from your feelings, Hajime.” She giggles. “I want Tooru as a daughter-in-law.” </p>
<p>“Mom!” Hajime whines with a red face. </p>
<p>“I’m just saying.” She winks at her son. </p>
<p>“I’ll put these up stairs. We’re going to have to study in the living area.” Hajime mumbles.</p>
<p>He tries to act natural when his friend comes all fired up about studying, and he already knows that it is a mistake for him to be at the back of the group instead of leading them in front. </p>
<p>“Do you guys mind studying in the living room? My room isn’t the best option right now.” Iwaizumi manages to slip to the front and  tries to stop them from entering his room.</p>
<p>“Come on, what do you have to hide, Iwaizumi. We all have a messy room.” His classmate pushes past him and opens his door, all of them snickering while Hajime’s blood drains from his body.</p>
<p>“Eh-” They stop short at the door when they see the most popular girl in school in their classmate’s bed, sleeping peacefully. </p>
<p>“That's why i asked you guys to study in the living room with me.” Iwaizumi shuts the door again and leads them to the living room.</p>
<p>“Why is she in your bed, Iwaizumi?” Stunned with what they just saw, one of them asks when they are sitting at the table. </p>
<p>“None of your business.” Hajime huffs. “Just keep quiet about it. I’ll know who to find if word goes around in school.” It’s an empty threat.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you two aren’t having a thing going on?” One of them said it in a joking manner. </p>
<p>“We have something going on.” Hajime tells the truth. “So don’t touch her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you been sitting there for as long as I was sleeping?” Tooru whispers when she wakes up and sees Hajime sitting by the bed. </p>
<p>“No, some of my classmates were here. Studied for a while with them but they kinda saw you.” Hajime massages his head. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind it.” Tooru turns to face Hajime as she lies in his bed - it has his scent she notices. </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Hajime looks at her eyes. </p>
<p>“Aren’t we already talking?” She smiles. </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. “I’m being serious.”</p>
<p>“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” </p>
<p>“About us.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Tooru averts her eyes from his face but reaches out for his hands, she massages those hands for no reason and he lets her because it’s easier that way.</p>
<p>“You kissed my forehead just now.” She glances up to look at him and panics a little when she sees that Hajime is already looking at her. </p>
<p>“You were crying in my arms. You never did that before.” Hajime holds her cheek. “I didn’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“So it was just a comfort kiss?” She asks, a little disappointed. </p>
<p>“Of course not.” Hajime frowns. “I’d never kiss you just to comfort you.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you do it?” She lets go of his hands and sits up. </p>
<p>“Cause I don’t like seeing you crying.” Hajime gets up and sits beside her on the bed. “I don’t like you being unhappy.” </p>
<p>“Don’t kiss me if you don’t mean it, even if it’s my forehead. I might think that you like me.” She looks away, biting her lips. </p>
<p>Hajime reaches over to turn her face toward him and stops a few inches away from her face. Her eyes are wide and her face is turning red. Hajime doesn’t shy away from looking into her eyes. “If you don’t want this, shove me away now.” </p>
<p>Tooru breaks into a soft smile. “You’re silly.” She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>Hajime doesn’t hesitate and presses his lips onto hers, Tooru sighs into the kiss. Hajime holds the back of her head as they slowly tumble down onto the bed with him on top of her, their lips moving against each other, they’ve been playing this flirting game for too long and finally - finally. </p>
<p>Hajime pulls away first for air, he wipes the corner of her lips - they’re swollen and wet with saliva. She looks up at him with hooded eyes and parted lips - Hajime wants to kiss her again so he swoopes down for a loving long kiss before he decides that it’s enough for now - he’s not risking his mom walking in and seeing them in this compromising position. </p>
<p>He helps Tooru to sit up again, she leans into his shoulders with a happy smile. He hugs her by the waist and nuzzles into her hair. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Hajime confesses. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Tooru replies without missing a beat. </p>
<p>“I’m tired of playing the flirting game with you Hajime.” She adds. “Date me?” </p>
<p>“I thought that kiss would make it clear that I want to be with you.” Hajime chuckles. “But, I would love to date you, Tooru.”</p>
<p>Tooru giggles and pecks her boyfriend’s cheek. For that little moment she feels happy but reality is they were heading to college university in the near future.</p>
<p>“But - I might be going far away.” She sighs. </p>
<p>“So what? We’ll thrive in the long distance shit. And when it’s time where we can be closer together, I’ll get on my knees for you.” Hajime shrugs. </p>
<p>“You’re too good for me.” She looks at him with a loving look. </p>
<p>“I’ll say the same for you.” Hajime kisses her forehead. </p>
<p>“Walk me home?” </p>
<p>“I’ll piggyback you home.”</p>
<p>Tooru grabs her phone, whining when she sees her reflection - her eyes were puffy from all the crying and Hajime tells her like it is making her pout but it doesn’t stay for long. He piggy backs her and carries her down the stairs, the boy shouts to his mother that he’s sending Tooru home and catches the woman by surprise when she sees the injured girl on her son’s back waving at her with a huge grin. All she could do was smile at their youth and remind him to be careful and wish fast recovery for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru!” Hanamaki cries out when he sees Tooru walking with Hajime in the morning two days later.</p>
<p>Instead of rushing to hug his best friend and pester her about her injuries, his feet stop dead a few steps when he sees the intertwined hand. Hanamaki clasps a hand over his mouth and looks at his friends, Tooru grinning with a soft blush while Hajime looks away with a red face. </p>
<p>“Took you guys long enough.” Matsukawa mutters, smirking at them. </p>
<p>Hanamaki nods and turns around, he won’t walk with Tooru today. “Finally we can stop seeing the flirting.” </p>
<p>“Was it that bad?” Hajime grumbles.</p>
<p>“Honey, it was as clear as day how you two like each other but are so dense.” Hanamaki gives him an annoyed face. “Just don’t be gross in front of us.”</p>
<p>“I second that.” Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki as he falls into the same pace as him. “But we can be equally as gross as them.” </p>
<p>“Can’t we babe?” Matsukawa grabs Hanamaki’s hand.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Hanamaki tries to pull his hand away but Matsukawa has a firm grip. “I thought we wouldn't be public!” </p>
<p>“These two isn’t public, babe.” Matsukawa glances at the couple. </p>
<p>“How did I not notice this?” Tooru mutters.</p>
<p>“Should have known it was Makki when you told me you told me you were with someone. I don’t care, whatever makes you guys happy.” Hajime shrugs.</p>
<p>"Yea but keep it a secret." Matsukawa tells them. "Please - I'm not dealing with people."</p>
<p>"Don't worry. We'll keep our mouth shut if you keep yours." Tooru smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime and Tooru dates under the radar of school keeps for about 2 months, enduring yet another year of having to see Hajime get confession and a number of chocolates but this year it's a little different when he receives a special homemade one from his girlfriend differing to the usual store bought one that she will give to him, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. And now it's a month away from white day and Hajime doesn't know what he would give to Tooru.</p>
<p>"She's going to get a whole lot of things." Hanamaki laughs.</p>
<p>"As usual. So what are you going to do? You're not going to stand by and watch other guys overdo you." Matsukawa glances at Hajime.</p>
<p>"Of course not!" Hajime groans. "And I'm honestly tired of hiding the fact we're dating. Guys still go after her and I don’t think she likes seeing girls calling me out after class." </p>
<p>"Do something grand and ballsy. Easy." Hanamaki shrugs.</p>
<p>"Should I?" Hajime seriously thinks about it.</p>
<p>"Oh no, he's really going to do it." Matsukawa face palms when he sees the serious frown on Hajime’s face.</p>
<p>"Oops." Hanamaki laughs. </p>
<p> Hajime glances at his friends, “Should I do something that will make it clear we’re dating?” He looks for answers in his friends eyes. </p>
<p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at each other - a little worried at what Hajime might be thinking of doing but then again it’s him they were talking about. He wasn’t a guy that likes to do over the top things, so what could he really do?</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want that? That she wants that?”Matsukawa asks carefully. “Maybe she would just want a small gesture from you, you know like how she gave you chocolates, nothing out of the ordinary but still is meaningful for the both of you.” </p>
<p>Hajime ponders on what Matsukawa says and thinks that his friend is right. “You’re right. Maybe something personalised.” </p>
<p>Matsukawa lets out a breath of relief. “Yes, that’s better.”</p>
<p>Hajime sighs suddenly. “I don’t have money, the best is I can only get her a bouquet of roses using the service they do.”</p>
<p>“Old man Shinazugawa needs someone to mow his laws again. He asked me if  I could help out and to bring a friend. He’ll pay us.” Hanamaki tells him about the old man that lives alone in the house next door to Hanamaki.</p>
<p>“I’ll help.” Hajime agrees to it - it wouldn’t be the first time that he’d be helping the old man. “Hey, why doesn’t his kids check up on him? I feel bad that he has to ask for help, he lives alone too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, they say after the divorce with his wife, the kids never came to visit him. I mean he’s still able to do a lot of the work on his own but his age is getting to him these days.” Hanamaki shrugs. </p>
<p>He knows the old man well since the man has lived in the house next door from the moment Hanamaki moved into that house. He knows the man had a wife and kids that later left after a divorce that made people whisper an old story of his deceased lover that he never managed to get over and will continue to love the woman and her only. They say he was a sad man, lost his whole family and wandered alone for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>“I hope his kids visit him. He’s a good man, his ohagi is still delicious as ever.” Hanamaki adds after a moment. </p>
<p>Hajime smiles softly. “Bet his temper is still there.” </p>
<p>“Oh they say he’s been that way since he was a fine young man. Never went away.” Hanamaki chuckles. “I’ll tell you a day earlier on when we’ll head to his house, I have to tell him first.” </p>
<p>“Alright, just hit me up.” Hajime nods. </p>
<p>The bell rings and the three boys get their trash and bento boxes and rush back to class before the second bell rings signalling that class is to be resumed. They casually break apart each heading to their respective classes with promises of seeing one another at practice that afternoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday morning rolls around and Hajime is standing outside of Hanamaki’s house waiting for the boy to come out so they could go to the house next door. Hajime hasn’t been to the elder’s house often but he notices the trees being cleared out a little - probably hired professionals for that. There were pots of flowers waiting to be transferred into the land perhaps that’s why he wanted to mow the lawn. </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Hanamaki emerges from his house.</p>
<p>“Shinazugawa-san!” Hanamaki calls out for the old men - you never step into his home without his permission. </p>
<p>“Come in, I’m in the back!” They heard the old man’s voice. </p>
<p>Hanamaki opens the gates and Hajime closes it behind him, the two teenagers make their way to the garden at the back of the house - it’s old fashioned, been built a long time ago hence he had a larger house and more land compared to some of the newly built houses around. They see the old man standing in front of a flower bed, looks like it's newly done and still bare of flowers. </p>
<p>“Thank you boys, I can’t seem to do this as I used to.” The old man chuckles.</p>
<p>“We don’t mind, you should take a rest.” Hajime says while looking around the garden.</p>
<p>“I guess I should.” The man sighs. </p>
<p>The two boys watch as the elders sit on the veranda of the house, motioning them to go on with the work. It was quicker to finish with the two often mowing the lawn at the same time since there were two lawn mowers so Hajime takes the space on the right while Hanamaki takes the left side. The old man sits there watching them closely but they doubt he would say anything much since it is a simple job. It takes them an hour to completely mow the lawn. The old man calls them over to rest for a moment, placing a tray containing cold drinks and a plate of ohagi - people used to come to him for ohagi but he had always refused to sell his homemade ohagi. </p>
<p>“If it’s not too much, could you help with the flower bed? Just lay some rocks around it.” The old man glances at the flower bed. “I’m going to plant some flowers.” </p>
<p>“No problem, you shouldn’t do too much work, Shinazugawa-san.” Hanamaki agrees to it and reminds the man.</p>
<p>He was expecting Hanamaki to get a mouthful but instead the old man just smiles sadly at him. “I guess you’re right. But I need to get those flowers planted soon.” </p>
<p>“Just call me over, I’ll help you.” Hanamaki says. </p>
<p>The old man chuckles and leans back, Hajime only now notices how the man looks like he has lost some weight, it wasn’t a drastic drop that would make people notice. “I’m sorry for the trouble. I guess my mind hasn’t caught up with my body yet. It still thinks it’s a young man.” </p>
<p>There’s a hint of sadness behind those words. </p>
<p>After finishing up, it’s afternoon and Hanamaki invites Hajime over for lunch before making him go home. </p>
<p>“Shinazugawa-san is sick, doctors said he has to be admitted but he refuses.” Hanamaki whispers, careful about talking about this matter.</p>
<p>“Do his kids know?” Hajime’s eyebrows knit together.</p>
<p>“They do, one of them has been coming here a lot more, begging him to go to the hospital but he won’t budge.” Hanamaki sighs softly and looks out his window that could see through the gates of the man’s house. “But I kind of get why he doesn’t want to.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“He has no one left, I guess he was just waiting for death to greet him. And it’s knocking on his door right this moment.” The words Hanamaki spoke are dark but it has truth in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks passed and Hajime has been going around doing one day jobs where it’s mostly requests from the elderly with chores that require strength. He gladly does it - he even returns to Shinazugawa’s house, this time helping to plant purple flowers, he says it reminds him of his little brother who loved the colour. The fond smile on the wrinkled face warmths Hajime’s heart. </p>
<p>The old man also manages to dig up the reason why Hajime’s going around doing jobs, he laughs but then pats Hajime’s head. He tells Hajime to get her something she could hold on to, something she would never forget about. And his words help Hajime decide on what he would get for Tooru.  Something she could hold on to and remember him by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His time is up, tomorrow is the day. He stares at the small box on his desk, the fruit of all his hard work and talking to the decaying old man that tells him to do everything he could and to swallow his ego in front of the person he loves - because it was a mistake he wishes he didn’t commit. It was true he was still in love with a young lady back in the day who didn’t live past the age of 21.</p>
<p>Hajime wills himself to sleep, he still needed to pick up the bouquet from the person handling the roses. It was supposed to be anonymous but Hajime thinks he could stand a little moment of embarrassment to make Tooru smile. And to show the fuckers that Tooru is his girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be expecting something today.” Tooru grins at him as they walk together - it wasn’t at the junction where they’d meet Matsukawa and Hanamaki yet.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hajime nonchalantly says, trying to not seem like he has something planned. “But not too much. Don’t want you to get disappointed.”</p>
<p>She giggles. “I’d be surprised if you actually did anything out of the ordinary. Don’t worry. I’ll like it  no matter whatever you do.”</p>
<p>When she sees Hanamaki, his hand is let go and she runs to the other guy and starts their usual chatter leaving him with Matsukawa which is better for his nerves. Matsukawa sees that he’s nervous and chuckles. </p>
<p>“Relax, it’ll be fine.” His friend slings an arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Hajime grimace. “I feel like dying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll do it over lunch?” Matsukawa asks and to that Hajime nods. “That’s a statement. Need help?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll be fine. Just be somewhere around there so I can run off with you.” Hajime says. </p>
<p>Matsukawa smirks. “Alright then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch time arrives faster than Hajime recalls. Everyone knows that during lunch is when the boys will make their moves and also when the roses get sent out. Hajime lets out a shaky breath and rummages his bag for the small velvet box and gets up from his seat. The classroom door opens and it’s the roses delivery and all the girl’s eyes lit up at the sight of one bouquet  instead of one stalk of rose that is usually given. Hajime gets up from his seat and walks towards the person, knowing eyes are following him. Without saying anything, he is handed the bouquet and with it he leaves his class room. </p>
<p>More eyes are on him but he does his best to keep a straight face, a little relief when Matsukawa joins him walking down the hallway. </p>
<p>“She’s still in her class I think.” He informs Hajime. </p>
<p>“Thanks, shit I’m shaking.” Hajime curses under his breath. </p>
<p>“Oh look she’s there. Hey, Tooru!” Matsukawa shouts aloud, catching her intention and pushes Hajime forward. “Good luck.” </p>
<p>Hajime continues walking but glares at Matsukawa. Looking ahead he could see Tooru is taken a back and a soft blush is on her face when she notices the roses. </p>
<p>“Ha-Hajime?” She asks unsurely - slipping his first name out. </p>
<p>The girls that were with her steps away from her, leaving him and her alone although pretty much everyone is peeking out the classroom to see this. </p>
<p>“Shit, I don’t know how they do this.” Hajime looks down and covers his eyes with his empty hand. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Tooru whispers. </p>
<p>“Just - here.” He hands her the roses. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She grins - expecting it to be the end of the surprise. </p>
<p>“And -” He fishes the box out of his blazer pocket. “Here.” This time he says it softly. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Tooru’s face becomes redder than before. She hesitates but takes the velvet box. </p>
<p>“A bracelet.” Hajime looks straight at her. </p>
<p>She looks up at him - happy at the gift. “Thank you so much Hajime.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s heart beats faster when she looks at him like that, god, he’s so in love with her. And what the old man says comes to his mind.</p>
<p> “Even if you feel like you’re going to die, then die making her happy.”</p>
<p>Hajime reaches out to hold the back of her head and leans down, softly kisses her in front of pretty much the whole school. He wouldn’t be surprised if she pulls away but instead she tiptoes to kiss him back. At that moment, it feels like heaven - having her lips on his, tasting her lip balm on his mouth. It’s bliss.Pulling away she whispers about walking back together, he nods and turns away to walk the opposite way - seeing Matsukawa’s shit eating grin he walks to the male and they walk down the stairs to the cafeteria acting like nothing happened. </p>
<p>But in reality, Hajime is gripping Matsukawa's forearm because his legs are jelly and he might just fall down the stairs any minute now.</p>
<p>“I did it.” Hajime mutters.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you man. Tooru was a tomato.” Matsukawa chuckles. </p>
<p>“I feel like dying,” Hajime is still out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru?” Her friends call her.</p>
<p>She snaps out of it and walks back into class - smiling widely, clutching to the roses and velvet box dearly. Finally she didn’t have to hide the fact she and Hajime are dating. </p>
<p>“Are you and Iwaizumi a thing?” One of her friends asks. </p>
<p>“Yea, we’re dating.” Tooru grins with flushed cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yea, I'm back after disappearing for a month with a fluff. Hope you like it, i liked writing it and used this as an excuse to procrastinate on my assignments (online classes suck) and Satisfied. Hope you guys have a good day/week/month, stay safe always! :D </p>
<p>Comment and kudos if you wanna lmao~ </p>
<p>P.S - The title is from Keshi - right here, if anyone is wonder or care</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>